He Lives In Me
by Dlsruptlon
Summary: Hinata and the others are sent to retrieve clues as to the missing Kazekage's whereabouts. little did she now he was always with her and beginning to have feelings for her. Does she also have some for him?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

'Coming through!', Shikamaru yelled as he and the others tried to get through the crowd of Suna citizens. Tsunade-sama had sent him, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. To investigate an incident that had happened about a few days ago. Hinata was wary of the situation due to the fact that the hokage gave a limited amount of information to them.

'Where is the Kazekage tower?' Kiba asked as they passed through.

'That way', Shino pointed as they came upon the tower with the symbol of the Kazekage.

As the shinobi reached the tower they were greeted by Suna ANBU ninja. They were led to the Kazekage office where Kankuro and Temari sat looking completely distressed.

'What happened?' Shikamaru asked as he went to consult his girlfriend. The others began to take seats in the office as to hear the situation completely and better understand why they were chosen on this mission.

'Gaara was requested, as the Kazekage, to attend a meeting to discuss trade routes and other confidential issues. He left about a week ago and wrote to us that he wouldn't be back as soon as he thought. We were okay with that, seeing as it wasn't the first time he has done that…..until a few days ago…..' Kankuro explains.

Kankuro takes out a very strange yet very decorative blue box.

'A few days ago, a shinobi from the land of waves came a brought this with him saying that Gaara told him to bring it here. 'Kankuro passed it to Kiba

Kiba opened it and a very shocked and appalling expression appeared on his face. He then passed the box to Hinata which made _everyone_ very confused. Hinata looked in the box and was shocked as well. In the box was a necklace with the Hyuga clan symbol. She flipped it over and there was a kanji sign which meant 'love'. She then turned hoping for an explanation from Kankuro.

As if by reading her mind, Kankuro continued "that kanji is the mark that was put on Gaara's forehead as a child. The necklace was the last thing our mother gave him. It originally belonged to your clan. We requested you, as a Hyuga to help.

'…b-but what am I-I supposed to do?' Hinata asked very confused and nervous.

It seemed that Temari was well enough to speak so she then explained.

'Gaara sent that for a reason and it might help us in finding him or give clues as to what is taking him so long to return home.' She explained. 'We would appreciate it if you can find out what you can about that necklace.'

Hinata nodded and stare very hard at said necklace for a long time. _'How am I supposed to do that? Why didn't Neji come instead of me or some other Hyuga? Why me?'_ so many questions….

_**A few hours later...**_

'Hinata….'

'Hi…..nata…..'

'Hinata' a strange voice was calling out to Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in a very strange desert. In the distance she sees a man. His skin is as pale as hers. His crimson hair is a huge contrast to his complexion. He is wearing prestigious clothing, which can outline his muscled body, so much that Hinata turns an interesting shade of pink. He begins to turn around and sees Hinata.

_Who is he? Why I he looking at me like that? Why won't my body move?_ Just as he begins to walk, specks of sand begin to move toward Hinata…

'Oh, I must have dosed off.' Hinata says to herself as she opens her eyes. Man what a dream. Hinata stares at the necklace around her neck for what seems like the 100th time that day. It wasn't until she was in her room at the hotel that she realized the gem of the jewelry was filled with red sand._ Why did he send this? How am I supposed to help when I am needed at home?_

Hinata thought back to when her father requested to speak with her before she left for the mission.

**_Flashback..._**

'Hinata as the heir to the Hyuga clan it is customary for you to be wed and produce and heir when you reach the appropriate age to continue on the bloodline….' Her father began while sipping his tea.

'Yes I understand that father' Hinata responded.

'I took it upon myself to choose a suitor, whom you will marry in 4 months' time.' Her father finally finished.

Hinata froze, since she was a child she had always had a crush on Naruto, and to get married to some strange person in her clan was devastating. (It is customary that hyugas marry the people of their clan to continue their pure blood line.)

'Father, why must I marry someone of your choice? Is it impossible for me to choose the one whom I wish to spend the rest of my life with? 'Hinata asked, on the bridge of tears

'Silence!, You will marry whom I find suitable', even though this broke Hiashi's heart he couldn't not allow her to marry Naruto, knowing that she would one day approach him and destroy everything sacred in this clan.

'Yes Father' Hinata said. Once she left the room she ran to her room to cry your eyes out once again because of her father.

_I hope we find the meaning of this necklace soon, God knows I have enough problems as it is_, Hinata thought as she continued reading through the history books of the private library.

Dlsrutlon -Please review and tell me what you think. Let me know your ideas for future chapters.

I will try to update in a few days. See ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2: More Questions

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and the favs/follows that I received these pass few days.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: More Questions

'Hey, have you found anything?' Temari asked as she found Hinata reading a book in the corner of the private library.

'Actually I-I did but I may have to c-confirm is from one of my clan elders or my father.' Hinata answered a little nervously.

'Okay, but let's just here what you have found.' Temari insisted.

'O-okay. I found this b-book and it has some of the Hyuga t-t-traditions in it.' Hinata began. 'It says here that there were certain crystal necklaces made to store souls. A Hyuga had tried to keep the soul of his dead wife so he could always have her with him. The problem was that when he tried to take the soul of his wife out and put it in a body, the soul had just turned to ash.' Hinata explained.

'So your theory is that my stoic, know-it-all, serious baby brother's soul is trapped in a necklace and has little to no chance of survival', Temari summarizes, surprisingly calmly.

'I wouldn't s-say no chance, I think that there just needs to be a better method in the extraction process.' Hinata said, trying to think on the bright side. _What am I saying? There could be no way out if the Kazekage's soul really is trapped in there. Wait a minute did she say 'baby brother'….._

'Um…T-temari…..what did you m-mean when you said 'baby brother'?' Hinata asked feeling a little anxious.

'Huh? Oh the Kazekage is Kankuro and my brother. You know….the scary kid with red hair from the chunin exams….' Temari explained.

_So he is the Kazekage?! He is only a year or so older than me and he is running his own nation?! _Hinata was shocked. Now she remembered the young jinjuriki that had went up against Sasuke-san in the chunin exams.

'It's quiet late. You better get some sleep. Maybe you should dream of a sexy frisky ninja to keep your mind at ease for a while.' Temari said while smirking, she left the room but not before catching the interesting shade of purple that had scattered across Hinata's face.

_**In Hinata's room a few minutes later…**_

_Nice to see that Temari can still be humorous in the most oddest of times. _Hinata thought has she brushed her hair for bed. Once finished with getting herself ready for bed, Hinata found herself staring at the bed. _Now the problem is will I be at ease when I sleep. _Hinata thought back to the man she had seen in her dreams. _Who is he? _

_**In Hinata's dream….**_

Hinata wakes to find herself in a desert again thought, this time it's at night with a full moon shining on the grains of sand. _Okay, why is it so hard to just get one goodnight's rest? _Hinata thought as she began to observe her surroundings.

As she looked around she saw something in the corner of her eye. Just under the light of the moon was a person just sitting staring at the moon. _If this is a dream, why is that person there? _Hinata thought as she began to walk toward the person.

'Um….E-excuse me?' Hinata confronted with a mild blush on her face. 'I'm a-afraid I'm a little confused or l-lost…..m-m-maybe both.' Her breathe caught in her throat as the said person turn around. In front of Hinata was a very handsome man that seemed to just be a few years or so older than her. She would have mistaken him for the man she saw earlier, this man before her wore a black head-protector with the Suna symbol in the middle.

'Um…if I-I may ask who are you?' Hinata asked, her blush becoming a little darker. She began to feel frustrated when all he did was stare at her. _Maybe I should just leave him alone. _Hinata thought as she turned around to leave.

'Come here Hinata.'

Hinata froze in her trek. _Did he speak? How does her know my name? Should I turn around? _ Hinata was at a loss for word but turn around to gaze at the man before her in complete shock. It took all of her self-control as to not gasp or jump when she saw him smirk devilishly.

'Come here.'

Hinata forced her feet to move. Once she was beside him she sat down, never taking her eyes off him.

'I must say that other than myself, you seem to have an outstanding record for not blinking' He said while still having that smirk on his face.

'O-oh so-orry…..I am…'Hinata tried not to show her nervousness.

'Hyuga Hinata' He supplied.

'W-well yes but …um…How do y-you know that?

'I've been here for quite a while and have a talent for learning things quickly.'

'Oh'. _What does he mean 'things'?_

'If I may ask, w-what is your name?'

Instead of an answer, Hinata was rewarded with him turning to stare at the moon once more. After a long pause he responded.

'What name will you give me?'

_Huh? Is he serious? A name….a name.._

'Um…I-If it's ok with you, I would like to call you Nazo (meaning mystery)'

'Nazo it is then ' He replyed with a nod.

'Okay…Where am I Nazo?' Hinata asked with a mild blush.

'I'm not too sure, I'm guessing a sanctuary within yourself.' He said as he stared into space.

_Real nice genius, I could have guessed that. _Hinata turned to him again, this time she had a very generous seat close to him so she had a good view of his face. _The only thing I find similar between this man and the man that I saw earlier is the unusually red hair. I guess I have all night to make confirmations. _Hinata blushed at the thought of being alone with a man all night.

'Nazo' stole a glance at hinata for a few moments. _Seems I have a timidly innocent one on my hands. _He thought with a smirk.

DIsruptIon- Please remember that your feedback really helps me. Feel free to review or pm me of your thoughts. Until the next chapter ;)…

P.S. – I'm posting another new story. Please tell me whether or not you think I should continue both or discontinue one of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

** Hey Guys, What do you think of the story so far? Do tell me with your reviews! I can't wait to hear them. Any thoughts to how I can make it better, feel free to PM me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Friends?

…

Temari continued walking down the hallway. _Many, I hate it when I can't sleep. Shikamaru will definetly bug me if I end up falling asleep at any time during the meeting tomorrow…_ She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2 am. _Or today…._She signed and kept walking until she got to Hinata's room.

'Hmmmm….maybe I should check on Hinata and see if she's up' She said hoping that she had someone to talk to until she could get to sleep again. She was slightly disappointed to open her door carefully and see the Hyuga completely asleep in her bed. _Oh well, guess I will have to talk to her later in the morning. _Temari thought as she shut her door and walked back to her room to catch whatever little sleep she could.

…

Nazo tensed which didn't go unnoticed by the attentive girl next to him that had been staring at him for quite a while.

'Wh-what is it?' She asked nervously getting on guard for anything trying to surprise them.

He was silent for a moment, watching her prepare herself for any attack, _She reacts very quickly…hmp….she seems nervous though. _He thought.

'Nothing' Little did Hinata know that he had sensed it when Temari had entered and left her room. He can sense anyone within a 30 yard range of her. He caught her confused expression and smirked. _Such a face. Perhaps I should see how many times I can get her to blush? _

'I assume you have many questions about the predicament you are in.'

'W-well yes but just a f-few.' She mentally slapped herself for stuttering while trying her best to stay serious. He nodded at her, signaling that she should continue.

'Um…H-how did you get here?

'Through you'

'Through me?' She was confused yet again. _Since when do I get strange handsome men to walk into my dreams without me know? _Hinata thought as she did nothing but stare. 'How?'

'You must find out on your own.'

'O-okay. H-how do I get o-out of here if I wish t-to?'

'When you decide to wake from your slumber'

'M-my last q-question is why did you c-come here?

'I answered that already'

'No, y-you told me how you physically g-got here. I w-wish to know the r-reason please.' Hinata said as politely as she could hope to coax him into telling her.'

'That reason will be known to you soon enough' He said leaving poor Hinata stumped and confused.

'W-well okay then' She replied trying not to show her disappointment. 'Why don't you trying showing m-me what y-you do in your free t-time?' She said changing the mood and ultimately lifting tension. She did notice his smirk as she got up. _If only she knew the faces that she made when she's disappointed? _Nazo smirked as he thought of her pouting more.

…_**.**_

They walked aimlessly for quite a while and the silence was disturbing Hinata so she chose to speak up.

'Um….what is it….w-what do you d-do here?...you know for f-fun.' She said cursing herself for being nervous. He stared at her then realized what she meant. She was completely shocked when he grabbed her hand and began leading her in the direction of a very big sand dune. When they reached the top he let go.

'Close your eyes'

'b-but….'

'Close them Hinata.' She did as she was told though she was wary of what was going to happen. Hinata squeaked and all but jumped when she felt two strong and soft hands at her waist. Her eyes remained closed but she was praying that she wasn't blushing. She felt the ground underneath her move but her eyes were still sealed shut.

'You may open your eyes now.' She opened them slowly to look into very shiny yet sharp green eyes. She looked around and saw nothing. _Nothing! _

'I like to glide on this cloud of sand that I can produce and star into space, it keeps me at peace.' He said calmly. Hinata registered what he said before looking around again. This time she looked down and saw that they were standing on a cloud of sand. She looked up to see the bight moon and stars.

'Are you able to stand on your own?' he said interrupting her observation. She nodded, she regretted moving away from his hands though. She stumbled but was caught by him again.

'Sit down.' he offered when she did he sat behind her so she could get the entire view. They stared at the sky for a while before the sun began to rise.

'The sun r-rises already?'

'Time here is faster because a ream is meant to be short to allow the person to rest without the frustrations a dream can cause on the mind. This is not a dream but it applies as well.'

'Oh D-does that mean I am l-leaving?' He nodded.

'O-okay Goodbye then' She stood up and waited for the cloud to come to a halt. The waited a few moments for his response but when he said nothing she decided to walk the away and saw a strange light. _I guess that is the exit. _Before she passed there she heard a faint 'Goodnight Hyuga Hinata'.

…_**..**_

I am really sorry about the late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. PM me if you want. Until next chapter my friends ;)

_Dlsruptlon_


	4. Chapter 4: author note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. I just own the ideas I have come up with, which includes the plot. Please Enjoy!**

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating as much as I should. I'm afraid I have bad news . I am not going to be about to update for a while. I will continue this story but I won't post as much. I am testing and the end of the school year is coming up so I will be posting a lot then.**

**I do have some good news. This doesn't mean I wont post at all my focus will be on one story at a time and right now my focus is on my other story, **_**Wish for me**_**. I'm hoping to have that finished and continue this one as soon as possible. If you would rather have me continue this one first please let me know.**

**See you next time! ^w^ ~Dlsrutlon**


End file.
